The present invention pertains generally to holders or fishing rods for supporting the rod during use.
Typically fishing rod holders are of tubular construction and of a length to receive the inserted end of a fishing rod handle. The holder, in use, is upwardly inclined to assure retention of the rod against accidental rod dislodgment. Typically holders include mounting means for attachment of the holder to a boat gunwale, dock, etc. Such tubular rod holders make no provision for rotational reception of a reel on the rod handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,287,641 and 3,802,652 disclose rod holders having oppositely facing, semi-circular brackets in which a pole handle is seated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,156 discloses a tubular rod holder utilizing a leaf spring lock which extends into the holder to engage a rod handle.